Mossbed Clan
The Mossbed Clan is one of the oldest clans and was founded by the Mossbed Noble House when they arrived in the valley soon after the Obrec were forced into the mountains by the war against the elves. The Clan is situated in a long thin valley on the edge of Obrec lands. The clan has recently and only narrowly avoided a war between themselves and the Cherrinbrook clan, caused by a large scandal. Great Noble Houses of Clan Mossbed Mossbed Founding Noble house of the Mossbed Clan. Recently, the second child of Saldur, Melli, has fled from her clan and home. She fell in love with a daughter of the Galegrass house from the neighboring Cherrinbrook clan. Baidli Galegrass was already betrothed to the first son of the Juxinro house of the Stonechaser Clan, the clans attepmting to maritally seal their alliance against the closely knit Greenbough, Ironbranch and Colnant clans. Baidli and Melli enjoyed a secretive and electrifying relationship, until they were discovered in each others arms one night by a guard of the Galegrass household. With the secret out, the marriage was put in jeopardy, and by extension so was the alliance between the clans. Realising the magnitude and potential repercussions for both herself and her house if she stayed within obrec lands, Melli fled to the human kingdoms and has not returned. The incident caused the Mossbed house to lose a considerable amount of influence within the clan, and the Nerchel house has taken up the mantle of dominant house within the clan. Notable Figures * Head of the house is Saldur. Aging patriarch of the Mossbed House, he wishes to advance the clan as a whole, and halt the decline the clan is heading towards before it is too late. He holds honour, duty and the good of the house above all, and disapproves of those who shirk these tenets. * Firaxe is the wife of Saldur. Calmer than her husband, she nonetheless holds similar views and values. She is a few years younger than Saldur. An expert with many weapons and heavy armour, she is often the armoured fist behind Saldur's heated words. * Seldue is the Heir to the house mossbed. She was once a sweet and kind girl, playful and happy. Since childhood however, she had iron welded to her soul, molded by her father into the perfect heir to house mossbed. While she wishes to fulfill her duty as the heir, she resents her father for stripping away her innocence and dreams. * Melli is the second child of Saldur. Wild and free as a child, she roamed the lands around the Mossbed estate, making up fanciful tales of dashing heroism. As childhood ended, she was put through a similar regime of tutoring and training to her older sister. Unlike her sister however, Melli constantly rebelled and was in turn punished for it and this rebelliousness culminated in the recent Melli scandal. * Orrbranch is the third child of Saldur. Often overlooked by the rest of the family, he has been left to his own devices, and has pursued a career in engineering and wizarding. He is often called the Obrec-Gnome. Quiet and unassuming, he has perfected the art of being passed over by the angry gaze of the mossbed parents and has always taken great entertainment from his two older sisters and their antics. Tagg Ancient House Tagg lore has it that they are descended from a brave group of warriors, who held the rear guard while the Obrec fled into the mountains. These days they are a protectionist house for the most part, always looking to keep the border forts strong against invaders and bandits. Their family seat is a fortress city occupying the main pass into Cherrinbrook lands, and collect a lot of goods and coin as taxes from merchants travelling through. Notable Figures * Head of house is Feltvel. True to Tagg tradition, Feltvel is a competent warrior. He has a reputation as a fearsome general. * Heir is Jorfshrum. He is a bit of a bully, his father is aware and trying to correct this trait. He is a large obrec and wields an enormous maul. * Fungen is the second child is an accomplished Wizard. Humble and polite on first appearances, he harbours an intensity inside, and will stop at nothing to further his research into destructive magic. * Hequileaf is the third child. She joined the Greenstone Paladin order. Hequileaf is an anomaly within the family, as she does not hold an anger at the world like the others, and instead known as an exceedingly kindhearted soul. She leads the greenstone order. Pallbrush The Pallbrush House is a newer noble house to the Mossbed clan. A hundred and fifty years or so ago, the Pallbrush Family was a very wealthy merchant family. At the time, the Mossbed clan was having a difficult time financially as the previous generation of Councillors drove the clans coffers alarmingly low. The Council at the time cut a deal with the Pallbrush family, an infusion of cash for noble status and a seat at the table. In the current day, the Pallbrush House are still wealthy and successful merchants. Notable Figures * Head of house is Quissul. She is a skilled negotiator, and while she has difficulty with the minutia of day to day running, she is still a skilled leader of the house. * Verrial is Husband to Quissul, and although his wife is head of the house, he is far better with coin and numbers than her. As such he takes care of much of the background running of the house. * Kess is the Heir of Quissul, and second child. She is constantly at odds with her mother and father however, as she is not at all interested in being a merchant, and instead enjoys Hunting and Archery. She was Friends with Melli Mossbed during childhood and early teens. * Bassfal, First child of Quissul. Bassfal is a courtier, gambler and general troublemaker among the Mossbed Clan, frequently getting himself into trouble and using his high noble status to pursue women and men. He has been known to have tastes for those not of the obrec race. Due to his unreliable nature and noted ability to leak coin like a purse that has been cut, he was passed over for the title of heir. Barkinvell The Barkinvell house are the spiritualists of the clan, and have always been in charge of keeping ever-prevalent supernatural beings of the mountains and valleys calm and helpful. Many of the Barkinvell House take up the path of druid or priest. Notable Figures * Head of house is Poll. She is one of the smallest Obrec one might ever see, more akin to a tallish gnome in size than an obrec. She has only just taken up the reins of House Barkinvell, her father having passed away just four years previously. Being so young and new to the position, her sway in the clan council is relatively small yet, and this has seen her taken advantage of by the other houses. She is a Druid of Ollinfer. * Polls brother, Ishboar, is a competent ranger and leads the Clan Mossbed rangers. Charged with keeping an eye on the borders as well as working with the Greenstone order to keep the dead of Ullens' Lament from disturbing the Mossbed valley. Ishboar is a level headed and calm individual, and is always willing to listen to all sides of a conflict before coming to a conclusion. He will often deliberate on his contribution to a conversation, unaware of the long silence this causes. * Yulldi, Older sister to Poll and Ishboar, She is a priestess of Gosbari, and is the most skilled smith the Mossbed Clan has, having been allowed by her late father to follow her passion for metals and the goddess who's realm that falls under. When she began her training as a priestess and smith, she decided to give up the title of heir to Poll, stating that Poll was much more suited to the job anyway. Nerchel House Nerchel has always been a deeply political clan, producing many skilled diplomats and bards. Nerchel is currently enjoying a rise in power within the council, as they have managed to swap many of the lower mossbed noble houses to their banner. Nerchel wishes to push the Mossbed clan further into the limelight of the inter-clan stage. They have brought up the desire to subjugate some of the other independent clans nearby to found a kingdom. * Head of house is Ashver, a jovial and somewhat rotund man who is easy to like. However, many do not see the calculation and cunning behind his laughter until they find themselves politically outmaneuvered and defeated. Ashver has not officially named an heir yet, and this has caused some strife between his children. * Oppaleaf, First Child. Oppaleaf is a quiet girl, unassuming and always well dressed in pretty dresses. Unknown to her father and the rest of high society, she moonlights as a rogue on the streets of Borhill. She has many contacts in the criminal underworld of the region and uses them on the political stage. * Sivon, Second Child. Sivon is considerably well educated, and enjoys using this in conversation. He has a following among the sons and daughters of the clan nobility who consider themselves more scholarly than the rest of their kin. He uses his following of lower nobility to vie for the position of heir to Nerchel. * Gress, Third Child. Gress is an externally stoic calm girl and internally a willful romantic. Gress is sick of the constant maneuvering between her siblings for the position of heir, and stays as far as possible out of the way of the other three, preferring to spend time with her friends and dreaming of finding her Long Love. * Hevvgale, Fourth Child. Suffering from chronic youngest child syndrome, Hevvgale is a dark boy in his middle teens. despite his age, Hevvgale is brutal in the struggle for their fathers attention and praise, constantly doing morally bankrupt things in order to get his way.